


Know Your Enemy

by Commando0



Category: Gears of War (Video Games), Wolfenstein: The New Order
Genre: Nazis vs COG, Wolfenstien and Gears of war crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commando0/pseuds/Commando0
Summary: 25 years after the locust war, humanity has reclaimed their war-torn planet and find an everlasting peace. The restored Coalition of Ordered Governments led by First Minister Jinn learned of a new enemy rose from shadows. They were called the Third Reich and they don't want peace only wanted absolute power over Sera. They only fed on war, global domination and death.Their General leading the invasion was named Wilhelm Strasse. He is both a brilliant, gifted and ruthless General who commands a massive army tasked with the invasion of Sera. Peace has been shattered again and the storm of war is upon the COG. Now two fractions: The COG and the Third Reich will clash in the battle that determines the fate of Sera.The Key to Victory: Know Your Enemy.





	Know Your Enemy

 

 

 

Scene cut into the middle of the war-torn city. The skies fill with dust, ashes, and buildings burned down by artillery fire. A politician walking down the ruined street revealed to be Minister Jinn. A squad of gears ran pass her.

A team of Gears raced into the alley before turning left. The gears fan out on the road before taking cover behind a concrete barricade. The gears assembled themselves in cover. The Gear soldier signals the squad to move forward and two gears leap from cover and make a break for it as the rest follow. A helmetless Gear turned his head around. The Gear's mouth dropped in shock at the wall he was facing

The broken wall shatter in slow motion with debris blasting two Gears off their feet as a hulking beast of grey metal revealed to be a panzerhund (Tank dog) smashed it through effortlessly send the gears flying .

The rest of the Gears opened fired with their assault lancers desperately at the panzerhund shaking its victim by the leg. A Supersoldaten jumped from an apartment building behind them and crashed down on one of the gears with its steel boots and at the same time catch the Gears off guard as the Supersoldaten fired its laser minigun.

_**Song :" I know you, we been here before"** _

In slow motion, the three gears were blasted away amidst rocks and debris as the panzerhund and the supersoldaten continued its attack on the remaining COG soldiers. Minister Jinn continued to walk calmly through the battle

_**Song: " No surprise"** _

Minister Jinn walked along, look determined while a centaur tank pulls up behind her and turn  the main cannon.

Cut to the rear view of the Centaur in battle, the tank firing a shell, the Supersoldaten exploded and flung backward it's half of it's torso. The panzerhund turned but the Centaur accelerate forward then ram and crushed the panzerhund under its wheels

_**Song " Settle old score."** _

_**Song: " I know the darkness** _

_The centaur continues driving. Another tank drives alongside it, but is shot and explodes._

_**Song: "from inside"** _

The shots came from three enhanced Tiger tanks entrenched in building hulls supported by squad of waffen SS panzergrenadiers . Their main cannons open fire and splitting a volley of shells at the COG, cutting to the shells flying straight into battle. SS Panzergrenadiers fired with assault rifles and panzerfausts.

_**Song: " Reckless rage."** _

The scene paused as the shells and streams of bullets froze in mid-air , an old bald man in a general dress uniform with a sidearm on his belt with his hands behind his back. He walks by the tiger tanks , runs a hand on the 88mm cannon of a tiger tank.

_**Song : " And Poison pride "** _

The shells resume their speed and smashed into the centaur tank; blowing up the turret and flipping it on it's side. Sending it's flaming hull away. Countless deebees , guardians drones and sliverbacks piloted by Gears attacking the tanks and the Waffen SS.

Walking ahead of the COG forces, Minister Jinn look forward grimly.

_**Song " I know the weakness."** _

Jinn looked up at the grey covered sky to see a wave of COG condor transport planes and Heavy vulture bombers in the skies. The transports planes drop heptagon drop pods and firebombs on Nazis positions.

**Song " I know the pain."**

( close up ) The drop pods and bombs as they fell from the sky , cut to the tiger tanks as the pods pierce into the tiger tanks falling into pieces while the infantry ran for cover. At the same , firebombs from the vultures exploded on the ground spreading waves of flames on screaming Nazis soldiers caught in the blast.  A dozen of flaming panzergrenadiers ran in circles."

**Song: " I know the fear."**

A drop pod dropped dead centre into the tiger tank, piecing itself into the turret as pieces came flying off. The General walked past the destruction of the tiger tank and fallen panzergrenadiers looking unfazed and unperturbed.

**Song : " We do not name."**

An aerial shot of the battlefield and the tiger tanks destroyed, a drop pod released a Deebee shepherd trooper advancing into the battlefield accompany by Gears , silverbacks and Kestral gunships supported by King ravens with heavy weaponry firing on Nazis soldiers.

**Song :" And the one who comes to finds me. "**

Close up of General Deathshead who stops and placed his fists behind his back. A squad of German troopers charging forward with rifles blazing.

**Song : " When my time is through."**

Minister Jinn stopped and crossed her arms and looked General Deathshead right in the eye. The battlefield filled with both of their armies. General Deathshead and Minister Jinn stared at each other

**Song: "I know you. "**

The scene paused as their forces clashed, hundreds of Gears firing or charging up their chainsaw bayonets accompany by Deebee troops as COG vehicles followed them freeze and mass of German soldiers in all classes raised their weapons and open fire as their own war machines made contact with their enemies. Tanks, war robots, armored cars , APCs and meches lead the charge. Officers with field caps shouting orders and commands. Nazis soldiers screaming savage war cries as they charged in mass towards the COG army.

**Song: "Yeah I know."**

Pan out over the slowly moving battlefield, the Battle rage on between COG and German troops. A gear slashed his chainsaw bayonet on a Waffen SS infantryman. A panzerhund leap on a Gear . A Heavy robot raised its foot on a drown Gear and a pair of King Raven performing a bombing run on the mass of Nazis infantry and vehicles. A Waffen SS stab a Deebee drone with a bayonet. Supersoldatens fired their heavy laser minguns. A horten 229 flews low firing it's machine guns. COG tanks and German tanks exchanged shells. An Nazis infantryman swings his rifle hitting a gear in the face.

Full view of the battlefield, City streets were filled with flares of gunfire and explosions, in skies were tracer fire from condors and vultures dropping drop pods and bombs and German fighter planes emerged in dogfight with Kestral gunships, COG jets and drone guardian. A massive aerial platform the Ausmerzer hovering in the skies firing artillery and tracer fire into the city. A windflare was present with thin a distance with shattering lighting strikes.

**Know Your Enemy**


End file.
